Battle For Pawville/Piece of Cake
Piece of Cake is the third episode of Battle For Pawville. In this episode, the contestants bake cakes. Transcript *Rainbow Kate: Jessicake? What are you doing? *Jessicake: Oh, hi, Rainbow Kate I'm just looking around. I thought I saw Donatina here. *Rainbow Kate: You want me to help you look for her? *Jessicake: Sure! *Rainbow Kate: Okay! Let's go find Donatina! *Announcer: Not so fast, Rainbow Kate. It's time for Cake at Stake. *Rainbow Kate: But my team won the last contest! *Announcer: True. Still, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Announcer: Joyful Unicorns, welcome to your first Cake at Stake. We got 58 votes in total. Mystabella, you have a Theft Token. Would you like to use it now? *Mystabella: Nope. *Announcer: Okay, now to reveal the votes. Scarletta Gateau and Kooky Cookie got 2 votes. Cheeky Chocolate and Rubie Blaze got 4 votes each. Foxy Lemons and Bianca Banana got 7 votes each. Lippy Lips and Pupkin Cake got 10 votes each. Rainbow Kate got 15 votes. Duncan got 20 votes, while Mystabella is eliminated with 21. *Mystabella: What?! I'm eliminated?! Rainbow Sparkle, win this for me! *Rainbow Sparkle: I will! *Announcer: Goodbye, Mystabella. *Mystabella is flung to the TLC. Confessionals *Foxy Lemons (Retro Guy): This was a Bit Tricky. I guess I did the challenge. Just a bit Grumpy. *Zoe Zoom (objectville): Wow! I did the challenge! I hope I am nice to everyone! *Kooky Cookie (Gaming Guy98): It's was bit of a challenge, but not the hardest thing in the world. *Rainbow Kate (LiganTM): Same here, Kooky! *Rainbow Sparkle (Loud Cakes): I have a crush on Bruce, Clover and Spike! *Sorry Rainbow Sparkle, but I think Bruce, Clover and Spike like Scarletta Gateau more. And besides, I thought you had a crush on Rubie Blaze. *Lippy Lips (Liam Reilly): The test was EASY! *Pupkin Cake (TripleDoubleL): Why have I been so silent lately, I mean, I know Scarletta Gateau was too- (A bottle breaking interrupts) *Bunny Bow (KAKE GIRLZ): ♪That was HARD.♪ *Foxy Lemons (Retro Guy): I hope I don't get eliminated. I did the challenge but I did not get a low score. *Zoe Zoom (objectville): I did a good job on the challenge! *Seriously, Foxy Lemons and Zoe Zoom? Two confessionals? *Duncan (Lava Shell): yay The contest *The contest with the most votes is a cake-baking contest (suggested by AwesomeAquamarine). There are no recipes for you to follow. (Good thing Snowball isn't competing.) Announcer, Mystabella (who has just been eliminated), and the Magical Die of Judgment will be the judges. *Buncho Bananas: Um, is that just a normal die? *Maybe. Anyway, the contest ends May 30th. Results *Announcer: Okay let's see the results. #Team T.U.M.M.Y. - 153 #The Joyful Unicorns - 93 *Announcer: So Team T.U.M.M.Y. wins again. Seriously, Joyful Unicorns! Pull yourselves together! *Kooky Cookie: Hey robotic talker, Peppa-Mint and Buncho Bananas found some tokens. Three Swaps and a Revenge, to be exact. *Announcer: Okay. Since Kooky Cookie got the highest score, she gets one of the Swap Tokens. Bruce, Clover and Spike, who got the lowest score, get a Lose Token. I'll give out the remaining tokens in future episodes. *Kooky Cookie: Sounds good. Epilogue *Rainbow Kate: I hope I don't get eliminated...